How SuperWhoLock met a Fangirl
by TheGallifreyanWinchesterOf221B
Summary: The SuperWhoLock boys are out on an adventure across all of time and space. When they were granted a brief presence of Captain Jack Harkness, John Watson is having a sexual identity crisis, when suddenly, they fell on a parallel universe, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Heey! So this is my second fic! have you checked out the other one? it's 'the Angels take on SuperWhoLock' ! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it! Just tell me if you want to see something in it! :P**

It's a nice Sunday morning when Maxine Hunter woke up from her slumber. _Ugh, Sunday, Sundays are boring_. She thinks, well, you can say Doctor Who tends to rub off on her. She slowly open her eyes got out of her bed to prepare for the day. She's going to continue writing her SuperWhoLock fanfic today, and plaster some new posters on her wall.

Well, that could be a problem, considering the state of her bedroom wall, all spaces are already occupied by Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Loki and the Avengers even a 'Take what you can, give nothing back' poster from Pirates of the Caribbean. Also her walls, are covered by bookshelves, which is a good thing, you'll think she likes studying. Well, she does, a bit, but she likes fangirling more.

Yes, yes, Maxine Hunter is a 14 year old fangirl. She likes reading and writing fanfictions, likes tumblr blogging and staring at pictures of Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston, Jensen Ackles, and Misha Collins, David Tennant, Matt Smith, Karen Gillian, Billie Piper, okay you know those stuff.

Max Hunter belong to a small family, she's an only daughter you see.

She quickly gone into the shower, get dressed, get down to eat breakfast, it's summer vacation now, and both her parents are at work, _Home alone, wooooooo!_

After eating, she stormed back to her room, where she quickly but carefully laid out her new Sherlock poster for season 3 and a new customized poster of Dean Winchester after what happened in Season 9. _Well, no crying again, Hold it back, Max!_

She turned around and stare at her bedroom walls, _Where should I put this new gorgeous posters of mine? _She thinks to herself, well, her room is big enough, it occupies at least three-quarters of the whole third floor, the wall above the telly, is already occupied by her massive SuperWhoLock customized poster that she requested on the shop near her school. The left side of it was occupied by a massive bookshelf. The right side of the telly has her instrument cabinets and posters of her favorite bands.

_Where, where, where?_

The wall, beside her bed, is also occupied by her favorite characters, like Loki in his most menacing look that she so admires, and some posters of her favorite anime badass characters, that is to say Captain Levi of Attack on Titan, and Yosen, Shutoku, Seirin teams of Kuroko's basketball, also Shohoku of Slamdunk, and Sinichi Kudo/Conan Edugawa of Detective Conan. And the wall the headboard of the bed occupies all her pictures on the different conventions she attended, meaning her multiple pictures with Misha Collins.

She can't disturb her study section of the room, which contains all of her plans, meaning her software plans. Yes again, Maxine likes computers and she's an all – around geek about it.

_Where, where, where?! Argh! This is hard!_

_**A thousand Light years away**_

'Ruuuuun!' the Eleventh Doctor screamed.

'Back to the TARDIS!' Sam bellowed, his long strides helping him to reach the Blue Box first.

'John!' Sherlock called out, John was shooting those blasted creatures who like sucking your face off.

'Doctooooooooooooooooor!' another voice screamed, then Capt. Jack Harkness, turn around the corner, and they all get inside the TARDIS.

Once inside the Eleventh Doctor started counting 'College Boy, Small Winchester, Sherlock, John Watson, and Jack Harkness!?'

'Captain. Captain Jack Harkness' Jack answered panting.

This is the first time the Doctor took the Winchesters and the Consulting Detective with his blogger outside to see the universe. Well, as warned before, there's a lot of running.

And he didn't expect to see Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack turned around and dropped his gaze to Sherlock to which he said 'Is there an airport nearby, or is that just my heart taking off?' Sherlock just stared at him, emotionless. John Watson looks like he's going to punch Jack so the Doctor said 'Oh, don't start!'

Captain Jack scoffed, and turned to Sam and say 'Hey, how does it feel like to look so good?' to which Dean roared in laughter. They've gathered around the console room and-

'I always like tall men' He said to Sherlock and winked at Sam.

The Doctor shook his head. _Seriously, the flirt Captain all aboard my ship._ 'How come you're here, Jack?'

'I've been following you.'

'Following me?'

'I can't contact you, you need to drop off Cardiff.'

'Yes, yes, yes alright. Get the energy from the rift, I was just going to drop by after this.' The Doctor then started pushing buttons, pulling levers, and the TARDIS started to shake and groan.

Sherlock stared at Jack, deducing him, long trench coat, title of a Captain, has a vortex manipulator, he must work for Torchwood. Of course, Sherlock knows about vortex manipulators and Torchwood, his brother is the British Government for God's sake.

Meanwhile, John stared at Sherlock, _he's probably just deducing him, sod this, he flirted with Sherlock Holmes! He flirted with Sherlock! Why am I like this, I'm not possibly jealous!_(ha! I will go down with this ship! – author)

Dean is still roaring with laughter even after they landed. Suddenly the scanner situated at the console start beeping. The Doctor quickly ran to it and scanned the readings,

'There's a distress signal around. I'm trying to pinpoint the exact place. Jack we're on Cardiff, I'm already doing what you need.'

'Okay, okay, I'm getting out of here. Bye!' With that, Captain Jack Harkness walked out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor risked a glance to John, he could still hear Dean laughing in the background, he said 'Get it over with John, you look like you want to punch Jack.' The Doctor took the TARDIS in flight and it suddenly died. 'No, no, no. No!' The Doctor said.

'What?' Dean asked, suddenly serious.

'We've dropped into a parallel universe. I guess this is where the distress signal is coming'

_Maxine's Room_

She have tape plastered all over her hand, scissors nearby, she still can't fathom where she'll post her new poster.

'I can't just leave it here without posting it! It's too gorgeous for that!' She mused to herself out loud, not caring, she's home alone for god's sake.

She looked at the poster. She doesn't need the background on her new poster of Dean Winchester. She could cut and follow the traces of Dean's image. Removing tape on her hands, she grabbed the scissors and started to do just that.

_Inside the TARDIS_

The TARDIS is falling, lights started to flicker and eventually died, The Doctor, Winchesters, Sherlock, and John Watson started tumbling inside.

The Doctor got a good grip at one of the levers in the console. Sam was hanging on the railing and Dean is holding on to his feet. Sherlock scrambled to his feet and got hold of John's jacket, which of course made them stumble together, the TARDIS suddenly stopped and John end up on top of Sherlock.

'What the hell was that?' Dean stammered, Sam get up from the railing and helped Dean up, the Doctor also stands, which leaves John on top of Sherlock, John quickly got up on his feet and Sherlock slowly stood. The other boys looked at them, lips quirking.

'We fell on a parallel universe.'

Meanwhile Maxine heard a loud thud outside of their home garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 2 times Shocked in One Day

**Sorry in advance, this is a work in progress, there'll be chapters. and uhm, if some of you are confused with my nicknames for the Winchesters, i've got it from my other fic. the Angels take on SuperWhoLock'**

Maxine finished cutting the poster with a snap and a loud thud.

As in a loud one.

Like a TARDIS dropping out of the sky.

Confused she ran out the door and into their garden, snickering to herself as she feels like little Amelia Pond, when she suddenly stopped on her tracks.

_Whoa there, Crowley, I didn't sell my soul to you for this to happen._ She thought.

Standing there in all her glorious purpose is the TARDIS, _THE TARDIS, _as in Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Maxine stopped in her tracks, looking at the TARDIS, she doesn't know what to do.

_Inside the TARDIS._

'No, no, no! We can't be trapped in here! No!' the Eleventh Doctor pace around the TARDIS, he wish this is the same parallel universe Rose is into, but no, this is different. (Sorry, but I really wish the Doctor will be back for Rose. –author.)

As Sherlock slowly stands, he noticed a single light illuminating below the console, 'That, do something with that, and we're out of here.' Sherlock said as he point at the light.

The Eleventh Doctor quickly scrambled to his feet, and go below the console, he grabbed the small part of the TARDIS that still has some energy in it, and bring it back to where the other boys are, 'Here, is our ticket out of here.' He said, and he blew a breath to the object, it lights up, and the Doctor quickly ran back below, this time the other boys following him.

'So, we are suppose to wait , right? And I assume you do have a pie in here, Doctor?' Dean said, 'Pie? Who likes pie? I don't like pies.' The Eleventh Doctor commented.

Dean's temper started to boil, 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON-!'

Sam quickly cut Dean off 'Dean, this is still a universe, a parallel universe, which means pies still exist out there.'

Meanwhile John is looking at Sherlock but Sherlock is sitting on the stairs, hands like on a prayer and under his chin _his thinking pose, he looks so handso- what the hell John Watson?!_ John scolds himself and turned his attention back to Dean who's storming up the stairs, they all quickly followed Dean, Sherlock on the last of the line.

Dean is reaching for the door

'Small Winchester I don't really think that's a good idea.'

'Dean don't.'

'Dean, it might be dangerous out there.'

'Open the door, Dean.' Sherlock's voice thundered.

Dean quickly ran and opened the door to a face of a shocked young girl.

Dean stopped and looked at the girl, the others who are running behind him, in order The Eleventh Doctor, Sam, and John Watson, ran into him and they end up stumbling in front of the girl,

'Well, that's not very gracious of you guys.'

Sherlock walked up behind the fallen boys,

'Ugh. God, you lot are heavy, get off me!'

'Ah! College boy, you really are tall.'

'Ergh, John, could you move up a bit?'

'Ah! Wait up my shoulder.' Upon hearing this, Sherlock quickly get on to helping John up. The others followed suit, leaving Dean Winchester on the ground.

'Argh!. Ugh!' Dean grunts and grunts as he move his body. Sam quickly helped him up.

'You get hurt that quickly? Must be getting rusty there, kiddo.' The girl commented, everyone turned to look at her.

Maxine, decided to play everything coolly, in case this is a prank, or its real, she's sure the Doctor will explain it to her.

The Eleventh Doctor quickly looked her up and down, closing the TARDIS door behind him, he quickly ran into the house, Maxine followed him, she found him on her room, which he quickly locks.

'You're a fangirl, I know you, I haven't met an actual one, but now I do.' The Eleventh Doctor says, and walks around her room, they can hear the other boys' footsteps around, 'Where are you guys?' John Watson shouted.

'Look here, we fell on this parallel universe, well it's parallel to us. You cannot tell us whatever it is you know about us, okay? You can't, no matter what you can't .

'Why?' Maxine asked, for god's sake, these people, even if they are the SuperWhoLock boys doesn't even know her, and now she can't tell them anything?!

'You can't because it'll rip a hole in all of time and space, I thought you're suppose to know that?! With you being a fangirl and all!' The Eleventh Doctor said.

'Well, I'm a fangirl, not a Timelord.'

'I hope you understand.' The Doctor says, genuinely concern now.

'I do.' She promised.

They walk out of her room, the Doctor used his screwdriver to lock it. He knows all the fangirl stuff are inside, since this is a family house, and Mummy don't seem to like fangirl stuff all around the house causing mess.

Sherlock ran her eyes up and down Maxine's form, 'I'm Maxine Hunter, by the way. Hiii!' she said.

'Hi, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester.' Dean said as he holds out his hand, 'this is my brother, Sam.'

'Hello, Maxine.'

'Max, please.'

'Max.'

'John Watson.' John said holding out his hand, 'Maxine.' She took his hand to shake, but instead John leaned down and kissed her hands, Sherlock looked at what John did, feeling something inside of him he said, 'The name's Sherlock Holmes.' With this Maxine turned to him, he held out his hand which she took, and kissed her hand too, and looked up to her, smirked and _wink._

John felt something squirm inside of him, he wished Sherlock would do that to him too, by gods! He looks handso- _for god's sake stop thinking like that! Just stahp! STAHP!_

The Winchester Brothers are walking around the house when the door bell suddenly rang.

'I'll get it.' Maxine offered.

She walked up to the door, closely followed by the others, John eyeing Sherlock, and thinks Sherlock doesn't notice, of course Sherlock noticed. Sam noticing the two, and Dean looking up at the man on the door.

'Hello!' the man said cheerfully. 'I stopped my car around the corner, and I heard a loud thump. Are you alright?' the man said, genuinely concern.

Maxine looked at the man, shock written on her face. The Eleventh Doctor came up looking at the man. John still eyeing Sherlock, and Sherlock still pretends he doesn't notice, and Sam looking at the consulting detective and his blogger with mirth on his eyes, and Dean eyeing the man at the door with something indescribable written on his face.

'I'm Misha Collins, by the way.' The man at the door said.

**wooooo! i like that ending.**

**Our story is just starting, bear with this one, and tell me your reaction, pronto. ASAP. LOL!**

**and yeah, Loki reference, didn't i tell you i belong to Loki's Army. *ten's voice* weeeell, now you know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Christo, I Ship Us.**

**Wooo! i had so much fun writing this! I hope you have fun reading it too! :D tell me if you are, feedbacks are really awesome and useful for me. :)**

'Jared! Jensen! What are you doing here? I thought both of you are on your own family picnic.' Misha commented as he sees Sam and Dean behind the girl, he can remember her, they met multiple times before, at different conventions.

Maxine quickly ran to Misha, but instead of hugging him, she grabbed his arm away from the other boys, Maxine, quickly explain, 'Hi, Misha! I'm Maxine, do you remember me?'

'Of course, yeah, we met before.'

'Yes, and those boys, they're not the actors you know, that's Sam and Dean, as in Sam and Dean directly from the show. So as the Eleventh Doctor, and Sherlock and John Watson'

'Whoa there. What are you talking about?'

'They say they fell on a parallel universe, THIS is parallel universe to them. We can't tell them anything or else, we'll rip a hole in all of time and space.'

'Okay.' Misha just agreed, but he's planning something hilarious about this.

As they go back inside the house, Misha quickly improvised to cover up their conversation.

'My car just stopped, mechanical problem, do you think I could stay here for a while?' Misha asked Maxine.

'Of course, of course you can.' Maxine answered.

The SuperWhoLock boys are waiting for them inside, still the same, but this time Sherlock is the one who is eyeing John, but John doesn't notice, Sam secretly laughing to himself at Dean's face now, Dean still has the same indescribable expression written on his face, and understanding quickly lights up the Eleventh Doctor's face.

'If it's alright, can we be here for at least 2-3 day at the most?' The Eleventh Docotr asked, the other boys looked at him, including Misha.

'What?!'

'Just for a while, the TARDIS needs to re-energize and it could take a while, and besides Mr. Collins, here-'

'Misha, please.' To this Dean narrowed his eyes at Misha.

'Misha, still needs to fix his car.'

'But- but my parents! They'll come home after wo-!' Maxine was quickly cut off by the phone ringing, beside the couch at the table.

She quickly ran to it, 'Hello, this is Maxine, Hunter's residence.'

'Max! It's Mum! We will not be able to go home for 4 days. We need to go to your Aunt's we're on our way, it's an emergency, lock the door, there's enough food on the fridge, don't let anyone in. Be careful, baby girl. We'll be home soon, okay?'

'Okay, Mum.' With that Maxine hung up the phone.

'Okay, we'll be staying here.' Sherlock said.

'What?'

'Clearly, those were Maxine's parents and they wont be home in few days, so we can stay. Right?'

'That's right.' Maxine confirmed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, everyone looked at each other.

Misha's eyes fell on Dean. And Dean said, 'Christo.'

Everyone was shocked and Misha looked incredulous.

'Did you just check if I'm a demon?!' Misha shouted at Dean, 'Oh it was worth a try.' Dean countered.

'What the he-! Huh, I ship us, and you go on check on if I'm a demon?'

'You what us?' Dean asked confused.

Meanwhile, Maxine could barely hold her laughter and she burst out laughing like a mad patient in a mental hospital.

'Weeeeeee! My OTP! Destieeel 5evah!' She screamed, Misha raised his hand for a high-five which she accept.

'Dean, I ship us.' Misha explained. Sherlock and the Doctor doesn't understand the word. But Sam does, but Dean is still confused.

'What does that mean?' Dean asked. 'This is what it meant.' Misha moved closer to Dean, Sam was tense, _oh my gooood! Okay, I ship this to.. _he thinks. But instead Misha moved behind Dean and carry him, bridal style.

'Put me down, you son of a bitch!'

Maxine is really laughing her arse now, 'I ship it! I shiiipp iiit!' She says. John's lips are quirking up, until he gave up and just laugh. The Doctor started humming the rhythm they use when you're walking on the altar. 'Dun, dun, dun-an, dun, dun- duna-n,' And Misha walk Dean around the living room, Sam following them mimicking a bride's maid.

Sherlock can't hold it anymore, so he just gave up and laugh out loud. His baritone laugh booming around, everyone stopped and looked at him as he continue to laugh, the all of them laugh together.

'Wahahahahaha! Dean you're a bride!'

'Man, shut up.'

'I shiiiip iiit!'

'I ship it too!'

With that Misha continued parading Dean around the living room, Dean still insist on Misha putting him down, without really trying, until he just stop.

'You guys are going to get me a pie for this, every flavor of pie there is on this parallel universe, or else I'll hunt your sorry arses down.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry for late update. Been busy at school,. Yep, school starts here now at the Philippines. Yeah, I know, it sucks. Will post more this weekend.**

When they laughter died, Misha put Dean down on the couch, Dean kicked him away but managed not to hurt him. He was just covering up for the squirming he felt on his stomach when he sees the man. Meanwhile John is looking at Sherlock feeling genuinely happy, Sherlock's laughter is indescribable and it really made John happy.

'is everyone's starving? 'cause I am.' Sam started the conversation.

'Good point, Sammy. Oi! Shipman! Get me pies. PIES. Plural. It means a lot! A lot of pies! A lot of pies, now. NOW.' Dean said to Misha.

Misha is smirking while he got out of the house, he saw a store that sells all kinds of pies just around the street corner and he's definitely going to get Dean his a LOT of PIES.

Sam walked to the kitchen and straight to the fridge where he started rummaging the contents looking for something he liked.

The Eleventh Doctor is looking around the living room, peering at pictures, medals and certification '_This fangirl is intelligent too, smart, really, really smart.'_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Dean is still lying on the couch, contemplating what is happening to him '_I can't possibly have a sexual identity crisis! Oh, that son of a bitch.'_

Sherlock and Maxine came down from the other room carrying duvets and pillows, Sherlock only on his purple shirt and sleeves rolled to the elbows, Maxine decided that the boys should stay in the living room, she could sleep in the couch so she could at least guard them, after all they can't go into her room.

Sherlock put down the duvet and pillows he's carrying in front of John. John got a good look of Sherlock's chest. His shirt buttons all pleading to be freed _'Come on just reach out a few inches, you could help those buttons, think of what good it'll do to them. Damn it, John! What are you thinking? Sherlock wouldn't li-' _John's train of thought was cut off when Sherlock took the duvet in Maxine's arms and pushed the living room table out of the way and all the buttons in his chest pops.

Dean turned his head as John dropped his phone, he was intending to check on the device as a distraction. Sam popped his head out of the kitchen and peer at the living room. Maxine turned back from the stairs and The Eleventh Doctor stopped looking at the pictures.

They all stare at Sherlock's exposed torso.

Sherlock is all pale angles and taut muscles, his stomach flat. Short version, he has a very, very good body.

John's mouth dropped. And the door suddenly opened, letting Misha in. Stopping at the door he noticed the commotion, well, the silence and turned his gaze at Sherlock.

'Good god, you are gorgeous.' Misha commented, staring at Sherlock's body.

Sherlock quickly grab his shirt and shed it off, exposing the whole of his torso, John can't keep his eyes off Sherlock '_Good Lord, he is the definition of gorgeous. Look at that.' _

Sam noticed John's gaze and smirk.

Dean noticed Misha staring so he said. 'My pie.'

Sherlock grabbed his suit jacket and buttoned it. Picking up the buttons at the floor, he said to the Doctor 'the key, Doctor. I need a shirt' The Doctor's attention is turn to Sam who is munching on a big bag of mallows.

'Can I have some, Sam?' the Doctor asked in a small voice. Sherlock finished picking up the buttons and looked at Sam. Right then, is when Maxine turned to Sam.

'Heeey! That's mine! Those are my mallows! Why are you eating my mallows, those are mine.' Maxine shouted dropping the other pillows she's carrying, holding only the duvet for Misha.

Misha walks toward the kitchen, Dean standing up on the couch and Maxine threw the duvet she's carrying at Sam's direction.

Which hits Misha.

And Misha dropped the pies he's carrying.

'NOOOOOOO!' Dean screamed. The pies was dropped to the floor, all boxes opened and spilled to the floor except for one.

'No. No. NO! that's mine! The remaining one's mine!'

'No, it's mine, you ate my mallows.' Maxine said, having her own tantrum now. She's an only child she always have things on her own. Bounding off the stairs and walking up to Sam.

'Give it to me, Sammy.'

'No.' Sam said raising the mallows above her reach, he's feeling naughty today.

'Give it.'

'No.'

'Give. It. To. Me.'

'Still no.'

Meanwhile they hadn't noticed Dean carried and climbed on a chair behind Sam and snatched the mallows out of his hand.

'Heeey!' Sam said.

'Here, the pie is mine. I miss pies. And I like to eat a pie now, thank you very much.' Dean said while giving Maxine the mallows.

Sherlock finally got the key from the Doctor and is walking back to the garden where the TARDIS dropped. Noticing John's still looking at him, while the Doctor and Misha proceeded to the kitchen. Sherlock gave John a little smirk, even though he doubt John noticed, since John is looking at his exposed torso. _'Plan succeeded.'_ Sherlock thought. The genius shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cooking, Eating and Sleeping**

**Take it all on the title. :P this is so fluffy! Like a unicorn. I'll remind you all again, I will go down with these SHIPS! Plural. SHIPS. **

Sherlock scrambled to his TARDIS room, he and John don't share a room in the TARDIS. He got to the closet and opened it to his shirts. He chose a blue one. The color of the TARDIS. Also known as TARDIS blue and walks back to the house.

Once inside, he hears laughter at the kitchen, it seems all settled now. No pies and mallow wars.

He stepped into the kitchen and let the hilariousness fold in front of him. The Doctor is flipping a sunny side – up egg on the pan even if it's evidently for dinner and he's cooking a breakfast meal. Dean is opening a can of corned beef, heating it up on another pan and Sam is attacking the fridge.

Misha and John is talking to themselves. Maxine is laughing together with the Eleventh Doctor but they all know Sherlock is back in the room. Sherlock then walk to the cooking timelord.

Eleven flipped the egg and it was thrown at Sherlock. Sherlock quickly raised his hands to prevent further damaged on his new shirt, or worse, his hair. After he caught the egg on his hands he quickly laid it down on the pan,

'awwww!'

Feeling the heat of the newly cooked food on his hands, he quickly walks to the tap. Sam and Dean are chuckling to themselves, Misha looks genuinely worried, Maxine is glaring so hard the term is 'shooting daggers' at the Eleventh Doctor who is smirking.

John quickly ran up to Sherlock.

'Let me see it. I'm a doctor.'

At this Sam stood and turned at the flatmates, smirking. Dean stopped too, so is Misha.

John is holding Sherlock's hands on his. It's calloused but it's still soft, John can't help but admire it. He put Sherlock's hands on the tap and wash it. He meticulously removes oil and massage those graciously slender hands to relieved whatever pain there is.

Sherlock is staring at John. John holds him so carefully as though he might break. Sherlock knows that John is strong, seeing that he's a soldier, but he is incredibly soft.

John walks to the bathroom and came back with a towel in his hands. The other boys and Maxine is looking at them, but the consulting detective and his doctor could hardly care, not even noticing that all the motions in the room has stopped, as though the laws of motion has been proven false. John dried and wrapped the towel in Sherlock's hands.

It really doesn't hurt that much, like what John may think. It doesn't even have a degree burn. John just really wants some time alone with his detective.

'Let me examine it.' John said, as he led Sherlock out of the kitchen to the living room.

Maxine can't hold her giggles anymore, so once Sherlock and John is outside, she dissolved in fits of giggles, ultimately fangirling for her ship.

'That's a successful plan then.' Eleven concluded, to which Sam nodded and wink at his brother.

Misha smiled and turned at Dean, _'Really, that man preparing food? He still even looks so good, even with pie stuffed on his mouth.' _Misha thinks and smiles to himself.

Maxine got out the plates as the 'dinner' is getting ready. They all continue preparing food as the Baker Street boys 'talks' at the living room.

John has a small smile on his lips as he takes care of Sherlock. He can feel Sherlock's unwavering gaze on him. After a while, John is done. And stare fully at Sherlock, smiling.

'There you are, idiot. Take care next time, yeah?'

'John.'

'Hm?'

Sherlock is searching for words, he doesn't know if he should ask why John is staring at him when he thinks Sherlock himself is not staring, or why does he care so much. But he ALL have answers to this so he said slowly,

'John Hamish Watson, I-' Sherlock was cut off by Maxine.

'Heeey!' She said with a cheeky grin, leaning at the kitchen entrance. 'Food is ready, care to join us?'

'Yeah, sure, thanks.' John said as he stands. He doesn't know what will be the end of that sentence, and he doubts if he will ever know. Does it even need saying on Sherlock's part?

Sherlock stands too and follow John, it seem like this isn't the right place for this. And it really needs saying.

Once gathered around the table they all started to eat, Sherlock telling stories about Scotland Yard's finest and Anderson's natural idiocy.

'He doesn't even notice the importance of that email for tracing the serial killer. He's just a natural idiot.' Sherlock said all the while chewing the egg sandwich they have for 'dinner' on his mouth.

Sam and Dean met Anderson, on one unfortunate occasion, where they've gone to London. Weeell. The man is really an idiot. Of course, Misha and Maxine know about this, they watch the show, for god's sake!

Then The Eleventh Doctor started telling one of his own stories.

'I mean, I married the queen of England! When I thought she's a red sucking alien. Turns out she's not!'

Then they all laugh at Sam's story of Dean

'We're on this job, then we are on this room, there's a locker in it, I opened it –' Sam paused for a laugh, Maxine and Misha giggling at this, they've watched and filmed it, respectively.

'I opened it-, hahaha! I opened it then a ca- hahaha! A cat was inside, then it kinda jumped out and Dean started screaming.'

'Hahahahaha!'

'I didn't know you're THAT scared of cats, Dean. I mean, I know you're allergic, but screaming?' Sherlock said, while laughing.

Dean is shooting daggers at all of them and said, 'At least I'm not scared of clowns.'

'So?' Sam countered, smirking, but he really can't hold his laugh when he remembers his brother's precious facial reaction when he screamed.

'So. Whatever.'

When their laughter died, they've cleaned the table, John and Sherlock in charge of washing the dishes with Misha since they really didn't help with said 'cooking'.

John washed the dishes, Misha dries them and Sherlock puts it on the cupboards above since he's the tallest among the three.

The Eleventh Doctor, Sam and Dean Winchester together with Maxine, prepares their sleeping camp on the living room.

As if on cue, when the four is done the other three walked out of the kitchen, Sherlock switching of the kitchen lights.

'Where will you sleep Maxine?' John asked.

'Since I'm a resident of this house, I'll be taking the couch.' She answered, smiling at John

'Oh, right, where will I sleep then?' Misha added.

'Maxine will be in the couch, I'll take the place near it, then it'll be Sam, Dean, and you, Misha, John and Sherlock That'll be our respective positions.'

'Okay.' Sherlock said, removing his shoes and putting them aside, the others followed suit, then they all lied down on the duvets on the floor, at least its comfortable.

Maxine came down from her room. She got her phone, turned on the alarm for 6:30 am. She wants to wake up first before the boys.

'Goodnight everyone.' She said, as she turned off the lights, but the lamps are still on.

Maxine lied down on the couch, she's used on sleeping there, especially when she do her school stuff at the living room and then accidentally slept over. Her Mum and Dad will always check on her and lie her down on the couch so she could at least sleep comfortably.

She turned to the boys. It's already half past nine in the evening. And they were all incredibly tired, and so happy.

Dean has his back on Misha, but Misha is facing Dean. Sam is already asleep, that big guy, but he could wake up easily. The Eleventh Doctor is trying to sleep. He will, maybe sometime in the midnight, he needs sleep anyway, so Eleven is sure he will be able to sleep at least a few hours while they stay here.

Sherlock is facing the ceiling, eyes still open. John is facing him, but pretends he's asleep. This is the first time the Baker Street boys slept side by side. No one knows if they punch or kick on their sleep, but they don't care. Sherlock then lets his eyes close.

Maxine smiled to herself as he watch Dean and Misha '_oh, Dean. You will turn to Misha, sometime in the night. And John is watching Sherlock sleep, how adorable. Sherlock looks really good even when he is sleeping. Sleep tight, Doctor. I'll follow your instructions, don't you worry.' _She thinks and fell asleep with a small smile playing on her lips.

**_11:10 p.m._**

Maxine stirred on her sleep, opening her eyes a bit. She noticed Dean has his arms slung to Misha, and Misha holding Dean's hands.

Fully awake now, she made sure she has her fangirling on silent mode. The Doctor is already asleep. But his bow tie is still in place, she wonders if the man is comfortable with it, the timelord rather.

Timelords cast aside for a while. Maxine got her phone out. Make sure its silent. Even the camera sound, it has a high – quality night mode, so it captures good pictures even at the dark.

She sat up a little. Move the phone a little bit at her arms length, and got a photo of Misha and Dean hugging each other.

Smiling to herself, she named the photo 'Destiel'

Keeping her phone on her pockets again, she lied down comfortably on the couch staring at one of her biggest ships and fell asleep, thinking, _'I will go down with this ship'_

**2:21am**

Maxine stirred again from her slumber, she opened her eyes again at a sight of a JOHNLOCK.

John is practically clinging unto Sherlock. His arms and legs draped over Sherlock's torso, and John's nuzzling on Sherlock's exposed neck. Sherlock is still deep on his sleep. His arms cushioning John's shoulder as John held him close and breathe him in.

'Omfg.' Maxine whispered, as her fangirl mode has turned on so high, she'll never forget this.

Sherlock stirred a bit, hugging John closer to him, and John did the same. Sherlock's curls are gorgeous and is a very wonderful contrast to John's blonde hair close to it. Giggling to herself Maxine got her phone out and snapped a picture.

She nearly dropped her phone at Sam, who is, incredibly, sleeping now with his mouth open.

Smiling, Maxine snapped a picture of Sam too. Looked at the Eleventh Doctor who is still sleeping so peacefully. She also snapped a picture of him.

She lied back down, named the pictures 'Johnlock', 'Moose.' And 'Bowties are cool.' respectively.

She put her phone on her pockets again, turning to the SuperWhoLock boys, she noticed Dean and Misha are still on the same position, except now, they seem to be battling on invading each other's personal space.

_'__Good morn - night boys, thank you for really making me happy. See you all in the morning.'_

**Woohoo! Oh, wow! Damn the internet I wasn't able to post this earlier, but here it is! I'm planning some cute, fluffy Mystrade for the plot ^.^ Thank you for reading! Lots of love, me. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Brother Dear,**

**Happy reading and prepare to … laugh? And be trapped in the Johnlock ship. **

**_Mycroft Holmes' flat_**

'Greg? Greg? Gregory!'Mycroft Holmes screamed at the top of his lungs. His boyfriend, ahem!, .. ahem! The Detective Inspector in his flat is nowhere in sight.

Greg Lestrade upon hearing his boyfriend's, ahem!.. a-ahem! The British Government's shout ran to their bedroom. THE bedroom.

'What?' Greg said as he got inside the bedroom, looking at Mycroft's body laid out in the bed.

Mycroft has his back turned at Greg. As Greg walk near him he said 'What is it, Myc?'

'Sherlock's not answering his phone again.' Mycroft said to Greg, he's worried about his brother. He knows Sherlock's in the TARDIS, but at least his phone rings even when he's on the time machine, 'Sherlock's phone is not ringing.'

'It's okay, baby, I'm su-'

'Greg! Don't call me that!' Mycroft said turning to his boyfriend, he might be the British Government but no one calls him 'baby' except his Mummy.

'Sorry, sorry, okay?' Greg said, raising his hand in surrender. 'Sherlock will be fine, you know your brother, he's a right pain in the arse, but he's a genius as fuck.'

'Stop cursing. I'm going to call on Torchwood, let them check on the TARDIS.'

'Right. Now, I lost all hope to get la-'

'Shut up.' Mycroft cuts his boyfriends speech on coaxing him to stay in bed, he got up and walk to the bathroom, he really needs to talk to Torchwood.

'Oh, you really are brothers.'

**_Parallel Universe, Sherlock's Point of View_**

Sherlock stirred, then he felt something soft brush his neck. He stopped. Everyone is still sleeping. He checked the clock on the living room 6:00 a.m.

Sherlock then turned his head, he felt John stirred and turn his head at Sherlock's neck. John seems clingy on his sleep. But Sherlock doesn't really mind.

Sherlock turned at the other men on his side. Dean is hugging Misha close to him, Misha's back is turned from Dean, but Dean seems not intending of letting go of Misha.

Sam Winchester is still sleeping, he seems really tired, since he got his arm and leg draped over Eleven. Maxine is still fast asleep.

Sherlock slowly turned so he could face John. John loosened his arm for a bit, but when Sherlock stilled John hugged him closer to himself, making Sherlock's face so close to John's.

_"__Well, that's a bit not good." _Sherlock thinks. John might not like this when he wakes up. He might be having a sexual identity crisis, but he hasn't get over it just yet.

Unwillingly, Sherlock slowly coaxed himself out of John's hug, but John hugged him close.

Intent on not having John angry, Sherlock really got up.

Dean stirred with Sherlock's sudden movements. Sherlock got up and walk to the bathroom. He washed his face and got a spare toothbrush to use. When he is done, he put on his shoes again, looking at the sleeping men and Maxine.

Sherlock walked to the Eleventh Doctor, he remembered he put the key on his suit pocket last night, when Sherlock returned it. The suit is now hanging on one of the lounge chairs. Sherlock walked to it and get the key. He looked up at the living room clock 6:15 a.m.

_"__Plenty of time." _Sherlock thinks, as he walks to the kitchen, he grabbed the bread and put it on the toaster. He made four for himself, put it on the plate and walk to the garden. He eats as he walks. By the time he's inside the TARDIS, there's only two left.

Sherlock walked to John's room in the TARDIS. He walked to John's hiding place and got something.

When Sherlock got what he wants he walked out of The TARDIS and back at the lawn. There's a set of table and chairs near the time machine which Sherlock sits to and finish his toast.

He has to think … about John Watson.

_John Watson hugged me on his sleep, no, he cuddled, he's so close, he even seems smelling my neck. What could that mean?_

_He loves you. … ? _Sherlock's mind supplied, he huffed out a breath and thinks again.

_No, he says he's heterosexual._

**_You _**_are bisexual. _Sherlock's mind supplied again. He ruffled his hair in frustration and turned to think again.

_So what now? I wouldn't do anything. Let him start._

_You nearly start it last night._ Sherlock's mind supplied. Again. Really, really frustrated now, Sherlock drew out the gun he got from John's room in the TARDIS since he knows he's going to get frustrated and needs to let it out.

_Phew! Phew! Phew!_

The three shots rang inside the living room. Sam quickly got up and Dean is disentangling himself from Misha who got a very sleepy and confused look on his face that made Dean stop and look at him for a while. The Doctor scrambled to his feet and Maxine woke up 5 minutes early from her alarm.

Misha finally got over the commotion and got up. The Winchesters drew out their guns. John Watson upon noticing said,

'Where's Sherlock?'

When the Eleventh Doctor heard this, he shouted,

'SHERLOCK HOLMES!'

Sherlock heard the Doctor's shout but he couldn't be really arse to care.

He settled down more firmly in the chair and points the gun again.

_Phew!_

They heard the shot again and The Eleventh Doctor, John Watson, Sam and Dean Winchester, Misha, and Maxine ran to the garden.

When Eleven see the scene unfold in front of him, he shouted again 'SHERLOCK!'

To which Sherlock answer with another shot:

_Phew!_

'Sherlock Holmes! You just can't waste bullets!' John scolded his flatmate as he walks up to him and grabbed the gun.

'Yeah, ammo costs a lot, Sherlock' Sam commented.

Eleven has a frightened look on his face as he walks to his TARDIS. He slowly raise his hands and touch the Blue Box, he whispered so he, could only hear himself 'I'm sorry, you sexy thing. I won't allow that to happen again. Sherlock doesn't mean it.'

Of course, the TARDIS doesn't really mind, she knows Sherlock has that kind of tendencies.

The Eleventh Doctor slowly turn to face Sherlock, the others look at him, anticipating an angry Mother Duck scolding one of her Little Chicks.

'You. Shot. the TARDIS.' Eleven said slowly, as if savoring the words on his mouth.

'YOU shot the TARDIS.' He repeats again a little louder now, since Sherlock doesn't seem to hear him.

Or course Sherlock hears him, but Sherlock just don't care.

'YOU SHOT THE TARDIS!' the Eleventh Doctor shouted now.

'Obviously.' Sherlock answered.

Misha can't help but smirk at Sherlock's smart response. Dean is smiling at Sam's look as he gives Sherlock his best bitch face ever.

Sherlock's eyes are still close but he is aware of what is happening. Maxine came out of the house carrying a glass of water to calm the Doctor.

Sam is fully aware he has his bitch face plastered on, but he doesn't care.

'Get up Sherlock, we need to talk.' John said on his full on Captain John Watson voice.

Sherlock knows you don't bitch up John when he talks to you in his military voice, so he opens his eyes, stand up and followed John outside the house.

**_Mycroft Holmes' flat_**

Mycroft came out of the bathroom that connects to the bedroom as Greg came in, the DI showered on the other bathroom.

'Plans for today?' Greg asked his boyfriend. 'Aside from looking for Sherlock I mean.'

'You know I always have a lot of plans everyday Gregory. You?'

'Oh you know I always do paper - works every day, Mycoft.' Greg smartly answered as he put on his trousers and button his shirt.

'Torchwood and UNIT. They'll help. If Jack Harkness is there, that would be the easiest. If he's there I'll be done early and we can go out for dinner.' Mycroft offered, he knows this would be a very tiring day for both of them.

'He's a Captain. Captain Jack Harkness.' Greg corrected Mycroft. They've met. He, Mycroft and Jack on one occasion when there's a skeleton that came out of Gladwell Road Tunnel, and Mycroft deemed it necessary as his and Lestrade's work and Jack came up to pick up the skeleton as a representative of Torchwood, even if it's the UNIT's actual job to do so. And oh! The Tenth Doctor was there, riding a flying double – decked bus.

Mycroft rolled his eyes 'Whatever.' He said as he button up his suit and ready to go.

'Let's go.' Lestrade says as he and Mycroft got out of the flat. Mycroft already have a posh black car waiting for him outside, when he got in, Greg walked over to his own car and they both sped up to London.

When the car is on its way to London, Mycroft Holmes drew out his phone and dialed his assistant.

'Good morning, Mr. Holmes, Sir.' Anthea answered.

'Anthea, I need contact to Torchwood and UNIT immediately. If Jack Harkness is there, get him.'

'Sorry, but its Captain Jack Harkness, Sir.' Anthea said to her boss.

_"__Honestly, so what if he is a captain, I'm the British Government."_ Mycroft thinks 'Yes, yes, whatever. Just do as I say.'

'For what reason, Sir? To contact Torchwood and UNIT I mean.'

'I need to find the Blue Box. Do it now, Anthea, I don't have much time.'

'As you wish, Sir.' With that Mycroft hung up the phone and look out the window. This is going to be a long day.

**:D Ayieeee! Mystrade! Whooo! How's this chapter? I'm going to update my other fic 'the Angels take on SuperWhoLock' very soon. But I need to study first, school is hectic (yes, I told you, its school here in the Philippines) thanks for reading guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Height Problems**

**Hahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! That's just all I can say.**

**And thanks very much to ~Haylodeer~ for beta proofing this chapter, she'll be with us along the way. Happy reading everyone!**

Sherlock just followed John. The shorter man just kept walking and walking. They reached the far end of the street and there's a pie store, Sherlock deduces that this is where Misha bought last night's pies, but what is John doing here?

Sherlock stayed a few steps behind, watching John. John bought four different boxes of pies and turned to look at Sherlock. John started walking and Sherlock followed him again.

Assuming Sherlock is following him, John just kept on walking and walking planning on getting back to Maxine's house, he's also thinking of what he's going to do to Sherlock until-

'JOHN!' Sherlock's voiced bellowed, John's instinct kicked in, thinking that Sherlock is in danger and needs help. He quickly turned around and looked at Sherlock.

Then John's temper started increasing, his blood boiling, reaching its highest temperature.

Because Sherlock stopped outside an abandoned house, he clearly picked the lock since the door has swung open, then the consulting detective added, 'I think this is enough.' Gesturing at the empty house.

Captain John Watson, composed himself, Sherlock wants to talk inside the house, no, he thinks John wants to talk to him.

Well, he's right. The genius shit.

John took a deep breath to control his temper and walk to Sherlock, past him and inside the house. John hears Sherlock close the door as he walk to the house's kitchen and put the pies down on the counter.

'What?'

'What, what?' Sherlock smartly answered, he's calculating John. Sherlock knows he's angry when he sees what Sherlock had done.

'You shot the TARDIS.' John said, staring at Sherlock straight in the eye.

'Like I said John, obviously.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm bored.'

'And you picked the lock of this house.'

'Obviously. Don't be dull, John.'

'Sherlock Holmes.' John said on his military voice which made the great Sherlock Holmes stand straight.

'We'll go back in there and you will apologize to the Doctor.' John ordered, quite enjoying the power he has over the self – proclaimed sociopath.

'But, John! I'm bored! What else am I supposed to do?!' Sherlock countered, as if him being 'bored' is such a big problem that the British Government should solve.

'Well, Sherlock, I don't really care. Sort out your mind. God knows what's going on in there. Maybe sort out your emotions or whatever it needs sorting out.' John said as he walked back to the counter where he left the pies. He's really not hinting on something… but yeah, fine, he's hinting on something, and hopes that Sherlock would get it.

'I'm really not the one who needs sorting out John.' Sherlock said, smirking as he got first to the counter, blocking John's way.

'What?'

'You heard me. I'm really not the one who needs sorting out.'

'Get out.'

And out Sherlock did, carrying the pies with him. He walked out of the house's kitchen closely followed by John and into the way to the door.

Where Sherlock locked and block it.

'Sherlock! What do you think you're doing?

'I just locked the door, John. Don't be so boring.'

'Give me the pies and get out of the way.'

'Hmmmmm…. Nooo.' Sherlock said, pouting and raising the pies out of John's reach. With their height difference, it's really not that hard.

'What now John? Are you done with your sexual identity crisis?'

'Stop it, Sherlock.'

'Nope.'

'I said stop it.'

'It's not affecting me now John. Although, your military voice is really nice, any other things we could put it on use?'

'Sherlock, I'm warning you.' John said, albeit Sherlock's naughtiness is adorable.

'Still no.' Sherlock said and raise his hand that's holding the pies.'

'Give. It. To. Me.'

'Nope.'

John made an attempt to reach the pies, but Sherlock just raised it higher.

_Damn my height. _John thinks.

Actually though, Sherlock has a plan. And he needs John to jump so he can do order to put his plans into motion, he raised the pies higher, which made John jumped.

Sherlock grabbed John's jumper to "stop" him and they fell, Sherlock maneuvered them so that's he's in the bottom and John wouldn't hurt his shoulder. Which made John fall to him face first and to his lips.

Also, Sherlock didn't plan to make John kiss him. Nooooo, Sherlock didn't plan that, he knows John would be angry.

John stayed at his position. His lips against Sherlock's, his eyes wide. Sherlock didn't move either, he's afraid that any movements caused by him would make the plan go wrong. Again.

John slowly moved to raise himself, the pies are safe, he noted, thank god for that.

Also thank god for THAT.

Sherlock's lips are as soft, as much as John wouldn't want to move but he had to.

'What just happened?' he said against Sherlock's lips and raise himself, teasing the taller man.

'John, don't be so boring, you just kissed me, obviously.'

_and THAT wasn't included in the plan. But thanks anyway. _Sherlock thinks, smirking to himself.

.**_Mycroft Holmes' Diogenes Club office_**

'Sir.' A man's voice has said. Mycroft turned his attention from the newspaper he's reading to Captain Jack Harkness with a smile plastered on his face.

'Yes, Jack. Where's the Doctor?'

'It's captain, sir. Captain Jack Harkness.'

'Look, I don't actually care.' Mycroft answered, he's getting annoyed now to people correcting him, about Captain, Captain Jack Harkness.

'yes, sir. Actually, sir. They just dropped off Cardiff. Then they just disappeared.'

'What else?'

'Well, sir. The TARDIS has detected a distress signal. I suspect that's where they have gone.' Jack Harkness saying all he knows to Mycroft. He's also laughing internally that he had annoyed the British Government.

**That's just all, Thanks for reading everyone! Sherlock's plans up next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Plans and Jumpers**

* * *

**Basically, I am ending my other fic. The one with the Angels. To give moooooooore waaay! Haha! Sorry for not updating this, I just stated my reason up above ^^**

**So that I won't get lost, this is their first day ( 'cause I said in the earlier chaps that the SuperWholock boys are staying for 2-3 days, correct me if I'm wrong readers!)**

**And thanks ~GodStark (she changed her username) for beta proofing this chap!**

* * *

'What took you so long?' Max commented as she saw the Baker Street boys arrive from her seat on the pavement.

'I bought pies.' John answered sternly as he walked past Maxine, who raised her eyebrows at his tone. He was closely followed by Sherlock whose eyes showed deep disturbance although his face remained impassive.

John let himself into the house, met with the sight of the Eleventh doctor sitting on the couch & fiddling with his screwdriver; he could hear Dean arguing with Sam to get food from the grocery store.

'Where's Misha?' John called out as Sherlock stepped in with Maxine beside him.

'He's fixing his car.' She answered as she started to head upstairs, 'I'm just going to take a bath.'

'Max-'

'Yes, Doctor.'

Eleven smirked, continuing his fiddling. 'How is the TARDIS?'

'Oh, she's fine. She endured a lot more than a bullet. But I could be very protective.' Eleven finished by glaring at Sherlock who scoffed and made his way out of the house again.

'John... Are those pies you're holding?' Dean asked as he poked his head out of the kitchen door.

'Ah, yes it is. Could add up for breakfast, I suppose.' John answered, calm as ever. He knows he had been a bit harsh with Maxine earlier when he and Sherlock first came back. In his defence he was feeling rather uncomfortable. He didn't know if Sherlock had planned for that to happen. But if he had… it wasn't a very good first kiss, was it?

'Come on then, you two doctors. Let's eat that pie.' Dean eagerly invited them into the kitchen where Sam was attacking the fridge. Again.

'Why is there no food in this parallel universe?' Sam said looking as though he had lost his shoe once more.

* * *

Misha was inside his car, attempting to start the engine to no avail. He saw the reflection of an approaching Sherlock in his wing mirror. The man looked uncommonly lost; in either thoughts or deductions.

He knows that this man can survive days without eating and can irritate John at his best; but right now, Sherlock looked really worried. So far so that he didn't even realize he was being watched by someone.

Everyone knows that Sherlock is a "sociopath" and that he, more or less didn't feel any emotions. But heck if that's true.

**_"_****_Sherlock probably loves John, and vice versa…but god, John DOES love him, it's so obvious! Oh, I wonder what they did when they were away." _**Misha thinks smirking at Sherlock's departing form.

* * *

Sherlock honestly didn't plan the events earlier.

Well.

He did plan for John to end up on top of him.

But not kiss him.

Sherlock worries how this will affect their relationship. He admitted earlier that he knew John was having a sexual identity crisis. But he had been, for lack of a better word, kidding.

Yes, that's his way of joking around his friend.

Sherlock knows John would eventually forgive him but even that won't ease his guilt. He wants to say sorry to John.

As he walked towards the other end of the street still thinking to himself, Sherlock saw where Max might be studying. This other end of the street is more like a gate to the subdivision. A school building stood nearby; as well as department stores.

One of these stores sells jumpers.

**_"_****_Perfect." _**Sherlock thought, smirking to himself as he quickly walked the rest of the way to the redemptive jumper-selling store.

As Sherlock opened the door, he was quickly greeted by a smiling saleslady. 'Can I help you, sir?'

'Can you give me your most hideous jumper?' Sherlock sternly answered, looking around the store. The left side is mainly for females judging by the light and pastel colors-and for god's sake-the color _pink. _The other side is for men, of course, but its styles don't really fit John's. So yeah, most hideous jumper it is.

'Well, sir, if you are looking for a queer design please come this way.' The saleslady said, ushering Sherlock towards the far end of the men's jumpers.

Sherlock looked at the jumpers, judging each design. They were a bit like what John wore… but of course, it has to be something different. He looked at a black and red colored jumper. Its design was good-brilliant even. It would be both formal and good – looking on John, and its size was just perfect, enough to flatter the muscle John attempted to purposefully hide under ill-fitting woolen garments.

'I'll take this' Sherlock proclaimed, handing the jumper to the saleslady.

'Well, you certainly do have a taste, don't you just sir. Please come this way.' The saleslady remarked, smiling warmly at Sherlock.

"**_That I do_****." **he agrees mentally.

Sherlock requested it be wrapped, sort of like a gift but not as…fancy. Just on brown paper he knew John would like-he would probably imagine it was like one of those books bought from that magical market in that magical book with the wizards and witches and lightning shaped scars.

Holding the wrapped gift in his hand, Sherlock left of the store and went back to where they were staying. Oh he could barely contain his excitement at seeing John's reactions. And the other's too, of course.

**_"_****_This is going to be incredibly interesting"_** He thinks; and although he would never admit it to himself, he was actually quite enjoying this parallel universe incident/trip.

* * *

**I am sorry that it took me so long to write this. I am so busy with school. Dang it! But then, I promise the next chaps will be great! And more characters are coming in!**


End file.
